


The Other Under the Bed Monster

by Ellie226



Series: You, Me, and Baby Make Three [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Infantilism, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is not entirely convinced that there is nothing living under the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Under the Bed Monster

Kurt had been tucked into bed between Daddy and Papa hours ago. He’d had his bottle. He’d had his night night songs, and two stories, and bedtime cuddles. Then, it was time to sleep.

Papa and Daddy fell asleep pretty fast, but Kurt was restless. He couldn’t fall asleep, and he had to lay still so they didn’t know. Because he was supposed to be sleeping, and sometimes, they got mad when Kurt didn’t go to sleep. He couldn’t help it, but they didn’t believe him.

And now, he had to pee. He’d had a good night, and Daddy didn’t make him wear a diaper to bed. Which Kurt was very happy about, but that meant that he had to make sure not to wet the bed because then they would think he was a baby.

So, Kurt slowly sat up, and slid his legs out from under the covers. Crawling to the foot of the bed, he looked at the floor. Then, he looked at Daddy and Papa. 

Daddy hated to get woken up, but Papa hated when Kurt disobeyed. Deciding that neither of them was a particularly safe bet, he forced himself to step off the bed. 

Daddy and Papa insisted that there was no such thing as an under the bed monster. Kurt didn’t think that they were right, but he was certain of the existence of “Kurt, you’re s’posed to be sleeping” spankings. 

He went quickly to the bathroom, peeing and then washing his hands. Turning off the light, he opened up the door and went to get back in the bed. 

He slowly put one foot on the bed, climbing over the footboard. Just as he was lifting his second foot, something attacked him.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Kurt screamed, pulling his foot away as quickly as possible.

Papa sat up straight, “What?” he said. 

Kurt crawled up between Daddy and Papa, scrambling under the covers and pulling them over his head.

Daddy turned on the light, and Kurt felt Daddy and Papa trying to make him sit up.

“What are you doing awake Kurt?” Daddy sounded irritated.

“I hadda go to the bathroom,” Kurt whimpered.

“And what happened then?” Papa sounded a little bit less mad than Daddy, and Kurt slowly pulled down the covers so he could peek at him.

“The under the bed monster tried to eat me Papa.”

“Kurt,” Daddy sounded extremely exasperated then. “We’ve talked about this. There’s no such thing as monsters.”

Kurt shook his head, “There’s monsters. The one who lives under the bed just tried to eat me,” kicking the covers down, Kurt lifted his foot up to show Daddy. “See? It’s furry, and it’s got sharp teeth.”

Papa grabbed Kurt’s foot, examining carefully. There were little scratches on it. Sighing, he hung his head over the side of the bed to look underneath.

“Careful Papa,” Kurt said, pushing up against Daddy. 

Blaine, who was still irritated, couldn’t help but rub Kurt’s back a little. 

Papa got onto the floor and reached under the bed for something. Pulling something out, he stood up, holding the monster in his hands.

“I thought we agreed no McQueen in the bedroom,” he said, dropping the purring kitten on the bed. He gave Blaine a look, “Did you forget to lock him up?”

“There’s no monster?” Kurt asked.

Daddy sighed, standing and picking up the cat, “There’s no such thing as monsters Kurt. It was just McQueen. Let Papa wash out the scratches on your foot. I’m going to lock up the cat.”

Papa picked up Kurt and carried him to the bathroom. Setting him on the vanity, he began spraying Kurt’s foot with the sting-y spray that Kurt hated. That accomplished, he wrapped Kurt’s foot with gauze. There were too many scratches to use Kurt’s band aids.

With a kiss to the arch, Papa stood up, “Good as new,” he promised, settling Kurt onto his hip and carrying him back out to bed.

They were joined by Blaine as Papa dropped Kurt on the bed.

“Sorry I waked you up Daddy,” Kurt said.

Blaine gave him a kiss, “Thank you for apologizing. It’s time to go to sleep.”

As Papa started to climb under the covers, Kurt stopped him. “Papa?”

“Kurt, it’s late,” Dave told him.

“Can you check under the bed to make sure that there’s nothing there now?” Kurt asked, looking nervous.

Dave was moving to look, but Blaine stopped him. 

“Kurt, there’s no such thing as monsters. Papa and I are not going to look under the bed or in the closets anymore. There are no monsters.”

“But-”

Daddy cut him off, “No. I don’t want to hear it. I want you to lie down and go to sleep.”

“But-”

Daddy reached out to swat Kurt. It didn’t really hurt, but it stung a little. Kurt scowled as he rubbed at the spot on his hip.

“No,” Daddy admonished, giving Kurt a look.

Kurt sighed, laying down. Daddy turned the lamp off as Papa settled next to Kurt, cuddling against him.

Whispering in Kurt’s ear, Papa told him, “Even if there were monsters, they wouldn’t dare stay in our bedroom.”

Kurt wiggled so he could look at Papa’s face, “Because they’re scared of you?” he asked, hopeful. Papa was really big. And strong.

Papa soberly shook his head no. “They wouldn’t dare hide under a bed where Daddy didn’t want them. He’s way scarier than I am.”

Blaine grumbled a little at that; it was late, but Kurt started laughing.

“Good night Kurt,” Daddy said, out of patience.

Smothering his laughter with his hands, Kurt snuggled between Daddy and Papa and fell asleep.


End file.
